The Camping Trip
by Catz2
Summary: Kagome goes camping with gramps and Sota,the car breaks down and Kagome meets a boy,InuYasha, see what is planned for these destined love birds! This is going to be my only R rated story read 2 find out why!
1. The Planned Trip

Disclaimer: I may not own InuYasha for real (but I own him in my heart!)  
  
Alright people, this is my first story, and I hope its good it wont get LEMONY (like pine-sol) for a chapter or so, pleeeez give me some reviews!  
  
The Camping Trip  
  
Chapter 1: The Planned Trip (Lame? I know!)  
  
"Kagome wake up!. Kagome wake up NOW!" Kagome's little brother, Sota yells into her ear.  
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake!" She says rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Kagome," Sota pulls at her arm, "Grandpa is ready to leave, your not dressed and your not even packed!"  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" She hops out of bed, and throws her giant T-shirt into the corner. She dives into her closet, pulls on a pair of bottie shorts, and a black T-shirt that says 'Don't Start With Me!" in big bold white letters.  
  
"SOTA! Tell Gramps I'll be down in 3 minutes!" She says as she throws a pair of socks on and practically slides down the banister Sliding on her socks into the kitchen, almost falling and hitting her head on the rice cooker saying "Shit," then realizing she said a cuss word she looks around to see if anyone saw, no one did.  
  
"What in heavens name took you so long, Kagome?" said her grandfather, finishing his breakfast.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't hear the alarm clock go off." She said as she scarfed down her breakfast, ran back to her room, and grabbed her beige bag and ran back down. Her grandfather was already in the car and starting there Honda up.  
  
Kagome threw her bag into the trunk and slammed it shut, then jumps into the passenger seat of the car. "Let's go Gramps we don't have all day!" She says.  
  
They pull away from the shrine/home, with Kagome's mother waving good bye. Sota sticks his head out the window and waving yells, "Bye mom, well be back in a week!"  
  
Gramps says, "SOTA GET YOUR HEAD BACK IN HERE!!!" Sota whimpers but reluctantly pulls his head back in the car. About 10 minutes on the rode Sota says (like most little kids do on a road trip), "Are we there yet?" Gramps doesn't answer.  
  
They drive for a little, then come up to a gas station, "Gramps can I have some money, I wanna get a soda," Sota yells that he wants a candy bar, Gramps gives them some money, and Kagome and Sota go into the store.  
  
Kagome picks a Dr. Pepper, and Sota picks a Crunch Bar. They pay the man and go back to the car, they get in and drive off, about three miles after leaving the gas station, something under the hood goes "BOOM" the car slowly stops as Gramps pulls it off to the side.  
  
"Looks like we blew a gasket." He says as he pulls the hood open.  
  
Gramps doesn't really believe in electronics unless there needed, like a microwave and a TV (go figure?) so they never got a cell phone, even though Kagome pleaded for one for her sixteenth birthday. So this meant they had to either wait for another car to drive by or walk the three miles back to the gas station.  
  
Suddenly a big camper drives up and passes them, then about 25 feet it stops and backs up to them.  
  
A very tall man with long silver hair and what looked like to be heavy makeup on came out, the make up looked like it was there to hide two red stripes on each cheek of his face and a pink/purple crescent moon on his forehead (I'll give you one guess who it is?).  
  
A woman was behind him and she looked almost just like Kagome, only she was a little older, she had make up on too hiding one red stripe on her cheek and a purple moon on her forehead (when a male demon and any kind of female mate, the female takes on some of the features of the male). (I'll give you one guess who this is?)  
  
Then coming out of the door on the side of the camper came a guy with silver hair, and a big hat on, he had no markings on his face, but when Kagome looked at his hand he had claws instead of human finger nails, and then he yawned showing some magnificent and very sharp fangs. (I'll give you another guess who this is?)  
  
Kagome just melted when she saw him he was in Kagome's mind "HOT!"  
  
When InuYasha (yep you guessed right!) saw Kagome his jaw practically hit the floor. She was gorgeous! It made him wanna take her in his arms and smother her with love and kisses. Just thinking about this got him aroused and then he blushed at thinking this 'Damn, Stupid Hormones' he thought to himself and gave himself a mental slap.  
  
End Chapter 1, hope you liked it! this is my first one and I kneed some reviews! I wont give the next chapter till I have at least 5 reviews! 


	2. The Camp Site

Disclaimer: I may not own InuYasha for real (but I own him in my heart!)  
  
This is the second chapter to my story, if you haven't read the first chapter your gonna regret it! This is my first story so give me a few reviews!  
  
The Camping Trip  
  
Last Time:  
  
Then coming out of the door on the side of the camper came a guy with silver hair, and a big hat on, he had no markings on his face, but when Kagome looked at his hand he had claws instead of human finger nails, and then he yawned showing some magnificent and very sharp fangs. (I'll give you another guess who this is?)  
  
Kagome just melted when she saw him he was in Kagome's mind "HOT!"  
  
When InuYasha (yep you guessed right!) saw Kagome his jaw practically hit the floor. She was gorgeous! It made him wanna take her in his arms and smother her with love and kisses. Just thinking about this got him aroused and then he blushed at thinking this 'Damn, Stupid Hormones' he thought to himself and gave himself a mental slap.  
  
Chapter 2: The Camp Site  
  
"Hello, did you have some car trouble?" The very tall man said as he walked up to Gramps.  
  
"Why, yes we did, we blew a gasket. could you help us, were going camping in the mountains." Gramps said pointing up the road to the mountains.  
  
"Well your in luck, were going there as well" said the woman that looked uncanny like Kagome. "By the way my name is Kikyou, this is my husband Sessho-Maru, this is my brother-in-law InuYasha, and this," Kagome just noticed that there was a little brown hared girl holding onto Kikyou's leg, " this is our daughter Rin.  
  
"You may call me Gramps, this is Kagome, and this is Sota." At the mention of Sota's name the three little children started to play around in the field next to the road.  
  
Sessho-chan, do you think that they could stay with us wile there car is being fixed, it'll only be a week." She says turning to Sessho-Maru, showing him a puppy dog pout.  
  
"Oh, all right," turning to Gramps he says, "Would you like to camp with us wile your car is being fixed? We have plenty of room in the camper."  
  
"We will accept your kind offer, but what are we going to do with our stuff?" He said pointing to the trunk of the car.  
  
"Take out what you need, and the rest will stay in the car. InuYasha please help these people with there stuff."  
  
"Feh!" was all InuYasha said then followed Kagome to the trunk of the car and helped her move her stuff to the camper.  
  
Kagome was surprised to find the camper was huge, it had two levels, and four bedrooms, Kagome guessed that one was for Kikyou and Sessho-Maru, one was for her grandfather, one was for the little kids to share and one for InuYasha.  
  
But where was she going to sleep. "You can sleep in my room, it has two beds, and the other rooms will be filled up." He said as if to read her mind.  
  
She dropped her bag on the bed that was looking the nicest, the other one looked very slept in and was very messy.  
  
Then they dropped Sota's stuff in the little kid's room and Gramps in his. There was a kitchen and a dining table along with the rooms on the first floor.  
  
On the second floor there was a pool table a couch, and a very big bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub big enough to fit four people, a shower and the rest of a bathroom's needs.  
  
InuYasha's room was one of the biggest, it had a computer, a TV, and a very big entertainment system. "I like your room." was all Kagome could spit out after seeing the room, it was bigger then the one she had at home.  
  
"It's too small" spat InuYasha then hopped onto his bed and just starred at her 'She looks just like my sister-in-law, strange. I feel attracted to her though, Wait, what the hell am I thinking? I wont be able to live in the same room with her without a single non-perverted thought!' he thought to himself mentally slapping himself at least five times.  
  
End Chapter 2! Hope ya'll liked it! The next one is going to be as LEMONY FRESH as Pine-Sol! I promise! Hope you all write some reviews!  
  
Luv ya all~  
  
~Catz 


	3. Its Just A Little Kiss

Disclaimer: I may not own InuYasha for real (but I own him in my heart!)  
  
This is chapter 3 to my story, this is the first story I've ever written, please submit reviews!!! Hard Criticism is good for ones body and sole! Just kidding!  
  
The Camping Trip  
  
Last Time:  
  
InuYasha's room was one of the biggest, it had a computer, a TV, and a very big entertainment system. "I like your room." was all Kagome could spit out after seeing the room, it was bigger then the one she had at home.  
  
"It's too small" spat InuYasha then hopped onto his bed and just starred at her 'She looks just like my sister-in-law, strange. I feel attracted to her though, Wait, what the hell am I thinking? I wont be able to live in the same room with her without a single non-perverted thought!' he thought to himself mentally slapping himself at least five times.  
  
Chapter 3: It's Just A Little Kiss  
  
As night fell they finally got to the camp site. Kagome learned that InuYasha and herself went to the same school, he was a kind of computer geek.  
  
Kagome swore she saw him in the school computer lab a few times, but he always wore a hat, even though the school dress code forbade the wearing of hats indoors. She wanted to know what was under there, she never had seen him without one on.  
  
"Why do you always wear a hat? What cha hiding under there?" She ventured asking.  
  
"Oh, my hat, nothing." He answered nervously, tugging on his hat making sure it stayed on his head.  
  
"Then, why do you have clawed hands and fangs? And why does your brother and Shippo have a tails? "  
  
"I.I.I don't know w.what your t.talking about?" He stuttered, sitting on his bed looking very nervous.  
  
"Are you a hanyu?" She asked snatching for his hat but missing as she moved away from her hand's grasp.  
  
'How the hell did she know that?!' he thought, starting to sweat. "How did you know that, I didn't even think humans believed anything about hanyos and demons?"  
  
"Gramps tells me all this useless information about the old days before he was born, I didn't think any of it was for real!" She said. "Do you have cute hanyo ears like Gramps said, because your name also gave it away, InuYasha, Dog Demon? I just had to put two and two together. So, do you have cute hanyo ears too?"  
  
'She thinks my hanyo features are CUTE! I've been kicked out of so many schools, they called me a freak!' He thought to himself. "You really think there cool?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought Gramps was lying when he told me about hanyos and demons, but now I can see he wasn't lying." She mad another snatch for his hat, but failed to grab it, he was just too fast!  
  
"Ok, I'll show you, just don't freak out or anything." He pulls off is hat and revels two silky white dog/hanyo ears. Kagome has the sudden urge to touch them, she hales one on her hand and starts to rub the base of the ear, started, InuYasha was purring. "Why'd you stop?" He asked.  
  
"Can dogs do that? Can they Purr?"  
  
"Not that I know of but I can." She starts to rub again, suddenly she decides to try an experiment, she softly goes to her tip-toes and blows gently into his ear, making him shiver all over.  
  
He suddenly picks her up and gently throws her onto his bed, laughing, he starts to tickle Kagome on the sides of her stomach. "Oh, so that's you weakness, he says and starts to tickle her more and more. Making her scream in laughter, he cups his hand over her mouth and tells her to be quiet his parents her just one room over to the right.  
  
Giggling, she stops laughing and lies down next to InuYasha on his bed, excused from there little tickling fight.  
  
"Kagome." InuYasha said then stopped in mid sentence.  
  
"Yes? InuYasha?" She said turning on her side towards him. He turns toward her on his side.  
  
"I.It's just that."  
  
"No words InuYasha." She put her finger to his luscious lips and then removed her finger, replacing them with her lips, kissing a very surprised InuYasha. InuYasha, not wanting the kiss to end, kissed back making the kiss deepen.  
  
He puts his arms around her waist drawing her closer to him, then she puts her arms around his neck, with a hand, she massages an ear. He starts to purr again, she can feel his arousal agents her inner thighs, making her get aroused.  
  
"InuYasha, Kagome, dinner!" Yelled Kikyou.  
  
"Oh Shit," they both said at the same time, leaving the room.  
  
End Chapter 3 Hope ya'll liked! CLIFF HANGER!!! I'll send the next one after I get another 5 reviews. Criticize and I will kill you, just kidding!!  
  
~Catz~ 


	4. The Chat Room

Disclaimer: I may not own InuYasha for real (but I own him in my heart!)  
  
This is chapter 4 to my story, this is the first story I've ever written, please submit reviews!!! Hard Criticism is good for ones body and sole! Just kidding!  
  
The Camping Trip  
  
Last Time:  
  
He puts his arms around her waist drawing her closer to him, then she puts her arms around his neck, with a hand, she massages an ear. He starts to purr again, she can feel his arousal agents her inner thighs, making her get aroused.  
  
"InuYasha, Kagome, dinner!" Yelled Kikyou.  
  
"Oh Shit," they both said at the same time, leaving the room.  
  
Chapter 4: The Chat Room  
  
"Feh," was all InuYasha said and pulled his hat over his head to cover his ears.  
  
"So, what are you two going to have?" Kikyou asked the two as they walked out of the camper.  
  
"RAMEN!" Both InuYasha and Kagome yelled diving for the ramen. They hit heads hard and fell back on there butts.  
  
Kagome started to laugh at how silly they must have looked diving for the ramen.  
  
"What are you laughing about?!" InuYasha yelled at her.  
  
"That.That was .so.funny!" She burst out laughing, so hard that tears started to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Here you go," said Kikyou handing Kagome and InuYasha bowls of Ramen. Kagome had finally calmed down enough to eat.  
  
After sitting around the campfire Sessho-Maru said that it was time for bed. The three little kids said "Awwwwwwwwwww!" but still made there way to there room.  
  
"InuYasha, Kagome, you guys don't have to go yet, we were talking about the little ones."  
  
"That's ok, I'm beat, I'm-" Yawn!," pretty tired. I'll see you all in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, I might as well too." InuYasha said following Kagome to their room.  
  
Kagome changed into her pajamas, a white tank-top with a rubber duck and bubble on it saying 'Got Bubbles?' And a pair of blue PJ bottoms with bubbles and yellow rubber ducks.  
  
InuYasha thought she looked so hot in it!  
  
InuYasha wore a pair of plaid boxers and a big white T-shirt. Kagome thought he looked so hot!  
  
Then InuYasha realized that Kagome was staring at him. "What do you want?" He sneered.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Kagome blushed.  
  
She crawled into her bed and InuYasha into his.  
  
Kagome just couldn't get to sleep, neither could InuYasha. But neither one knew the other was awake. InuYasha thinking Kagome had fallen asleep got out of bed and sat at his computer.  
  
Kagome immediately heard the very fast clicking of keys. She looked up and saw what he was typing, he was chatting with some one of whom Kagome didn't know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MonkMiroku249- hey so u finally got on  
  
DogDemon13- yeah, you wont believe what happened 2 day!  
  
MonkMiroku249- what? if you don't tell I'll kick your ass so hard  
when you get back from that camping trip I'll.  
  
DogDemon13- ok! don't blow a gasket! u know the girl that I like  
right, she goes to our school, we've seen her pass the computer lab  
before?  
  
MonkMiroku249- yeah, yeah, yeah.  
  
DogDemon13- she's sleeping right next to me in the extra bed next to  
mine!  
  
MonkMiroku249- omg! you dirty basterd!  
  
DogDemon13- you shit hole it not like that! her and her lil' bro and  
grandfather were going to the same place as us, but there car broke  
down and now there staying with us!  
  
MonkMiroku249- ok, yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah sure I believe you!  
  
DogDemon13- your so annoying! peace I'm leaving!  
  
~~~~DogDemon13 has left the chat room~~~~  
  
InuYasha makes sure that Kagome is still sleeping saying to himself "Gods, she is so beautiful, why in the nine hells of now at all times do I actually get to see and talk to her, and smell her sweet sent? Damn theses cussed raging hormones!" he says as he slips back into the covers of his bed, breathing the sent on Kagome deeply into his lungs never wanting to smell something else.  
  
End Chapter 4 hope ya'll like it! I had fun writing this one, please write me some reviews! Hugs and Kisses to all my fans and Death to all who do not like my work!  
  
~Catz~ 


	5. The Web Site

Disclaimer: I may not own InuYasha for real (but I own him in my heart!)  
  
This is chapter 5 to my story, this is the first story I've ever written, please submit reviews!!! Hard Criticism is good for ones body and sole! Just kidding!  
  
The Camping Trip  
  
Last Time:  
  
DogDemon13- you shit hole it not like that! her and her lil' bro and  
grandfather were going to the same place as us, but there car broke  
down and now there staying with us!  
  
MonkMiroku249- ok, yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah sure I believe you!  
  
DogDemon13- your so annoying! peace I'm leaving!  
  
~~~~DogDemon13 has left the chat rooms~~~~  
  
InuYasha makes sure that Kagome is still sleeping saying to himself "Gods, she is so beautiful, why in the nine hells of now at all times do I actually get to see and talk to her, and smell her sweet sent? Damn theses cussed raging hormones!" he says as he slips back into the covers of his bed, breathing the sent on Kagome deeply into his lungs never wanting to smell something else.  
  
Chapter 5: The Web Site  
  
"InuYasha? InuYasha?! INUYASHA!" Yelled Kagome into InuYasha's ear. Making him sit up very fast!  
  
"Ow! What the hell was that for?! You know I have very sensitive ears!" He yelled at her as he pulled on pair of blue jeans and a weird bright red T- shirt made of the most unusual type of fabric (if you don't know this is like his Kimono in the real book/TV-show it's made of fire rat fur.).  
  
Kagome grabbed a black T-shirt that said 'I'm with stupid' In curly letters. And a pair of tight jeans that had patchwork all over it. She went to the bathroom to change.  
  
When she came out, InuYasha thought she looked hotter then ever.  
  
~~~~SMACK~~~~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT?!" InuYasha had been smacked by Kagome, he had been staring at her boobs. Kagome stormed out of the room, Kikyou had just called everyone for breakfast.  
  
After everyone ate Kikyou asked everyone what the were planning to do.  
  
The little kids were going to swim in the lake and go down the waterfall, Gramps was going fishing Sessho-Maru and Kikyou were going on a hike and Kagome and InuYasha were going to just do "whatever" in the words of InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha went back to his room after everyone had left. He went straight back to his computer.  
  
"What are you typing?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What?! Nothing, nothing at all!" He said a little surprised that she could sneak up on him and with him not noticing. He tried to close every thing but wasn't fast enough.  
  
"You have a website? Cool lemmie see." She said trying to see the computer screen. that InuYasha was covering with his arms and hands.  
  
Finally after a struggle of about five minutes InuYasha gets fed-up and yells, "ALRIGHT! You can see it." He said with a huff. The jumped out of the chair and landed on the bed, legs crossed and arms folded, "It's not done." Was all he said.  
  
"Oh, that's ok, I love computers, I take all the computer and software classes I can at school, I even stay after school, but I never see you in any of them. I don't have a computer at home, Gramps doesn't like 'New fangled inventions' or at least that's what he calls them," She said, giggling a little, face glued to the screen. "Wow, I like, I like very much she said calming down a little. "So, why aren't you in any of the classes?"  
  
"I guess that we just got put into different classes. As to why you don't see me after school, I'm the one that created the school web site. I stay after school every day in Akechi-Sensei's office typing away on his computer, he has a faster internet service then any other computer in the school."  
  
"Ok. So, this is really good, but you have SO many spelling errors it not funny!" Kagome giggled. "I guess your not the whiz at English, your grammar is horrible!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, like you said, 'It's not exactly my thing.'" He said scratching his head.  
  
"Would you mind if I fixed it all?" Kagome asked, and with out an answer she had gotten into it.  
  
"But, you don't know my password!" He said.  
  
"Oh, that's ok, I've already cracked it. You have one of the most easy passwords I've ever had to crack! Well I take that back, The government was so easy I had it cracked in 2 minutes flat!" Giggled Kagome.  
  
"WHAT? YOU'V HACKED INTO THE GOVERNMENTS COMPUTERS?! EVEN I CANT DO THAT! I'V TRIED AND TRIED BUT I CANT GET IT!" He said eyes bug-eyed and jaw hitting the ground.  
  
"Well your not very good then. DONE!" Kagome yelled triumphantly pressing 'Enter'. "Wow, maybe you should pay more attention in English!" She said sitting down on InuYasha's bed and letting him look over what she did to his website. "Oh, yeah, I even finished it for you, and I made it a little more organized." She said laying down.  
  
"You totally rule!" Said InuYasha looking his Website over, but she had already fallen asleep. "You stupid little girl." he said with a chuckle. Then he laid down on his bed next to Kagome.  
  
InuYasha's last thought's were, 'I wonder If she'll become my mate.'  
  
End Chapter 5 hope ya'll like! Very cliffhanger-y, hay I made a new word! Please give me reviews and tell your friends, add me too your fav. authors list and add this and my other story to your fav. stories!  
  
~Catz~ 


	6. Sessi Knows & Inu and Kagome Get Close

Disclaimer: I may not own InuYasha for real (but I own him in my heart!) So pleaz don't sue me!  
  
This is chapter 6 to my story, this is the first story I've ever written, please submit reviews!!! Hard Criticism is good for ones body and sole! Just kidding!  
  
The Camping Trip  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Well your not very good then. DONE!" Kagome yelled triumphantly pressing 'Enter'. "Wow, maybe you should pay more attention in English!" She said sitting down on InuYasha's bed and letting him look over what she did to his website. "Oh, yeah, I even finished it for you, and I made it a little more organized." She said laying down.  
  
"You totally rule!" Said InuYasha looking his Website over, but she had already fallen asleep. "You stupid little girl." he said with a chuckle. Then he laid down on his bed next to Kagome.  
  
InuYasha's last thought's were, 'I wonder If she'll become my mate.'  
  
Chapter 6: Sessho-Maru knows and A movie makes them get closer  
  
~~~~The Next Morning~~~~  
  
"What what's going on?" She said realizing, that she was not in her own bed, but in. INUYASHA'S BED! She turned around to see a sleeping InuYasha next to her. He Ears twitched slightly.  
  
He now took his hat off only in front of Kagome.  
  
She wanted so bad to touch and rub them. She reminded herself that he was still asleep and that he probably wouldn't notice, so she reached one hand up and gently stroked InuYasha's ears.  
  
InuYasha shifted but did not wake up. Then a few seconds after Kagome had started he started to purr.  
  
Kagome chuckled, then stopped, a gruff voice said, "Why'd you stop?"  
  
"We gotta go, we gotta go eat breakfast,. I think I smell Raaaammmmeeeennnn." She said and with that InuYasha was out the door, still fully clothed from yesterday. Kagome, got up too, also fully clothed. They walked out of the camper to a picnic table to find two bowls of Ramen both on hot plates and a note. InuYasha picked it up and read it wile he slurped down the ramen noodles, it was in Sessho-Maru's handwriting and read.  
  
InuYasha, my half brother- I saw you and Kagome. I walked in because Kikyou asked me to wake you up, I would have gladly done so to see your shocked face because you and Kagome were sleeping in the same bed. I knew you liked her from the minute you saw her, I could smell youki love in the air. But then I decided to just tell her that both of you were still asleep, We have gone on a picnic, the children and Kagome's grandfather are at the swimming hole. We will all be back some where around 9:00pm. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Your Half Brother- Sessho-Maru.  
  
"That fucking basterd!" He yelled crumpling up the piece of paper and throwing it into the bushes.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kagome. They had finished a wile ago and Kagome had been starring at him.  
  
"Feh, it's nothing." he said walking back into the camper.  
  
Kagome followed. "Hey, do ya wanna play a game of pool? I'm not great but I'm pretty good."  
  
"Sure." and with that they played about five games of pool, Kagome won twice and InuYasha won three times. Kagome wanted to play again, but InuYasha was bored.  
  
He flopped on the couch and turned on the TV. The news was on. "And in other news, the notorious Yura of The Hair has robbed yet another bank. Along with her notorious partner Kouga the Wolf Demon."  
  
~~~Click~~~~  
  
The TV turned off. InuYasha walked up to it picked out a DVD he picked Scream II.  
  
"Kagome, would you like to watch Scream II with me?" He asked popping the DVD in and turning the TV on again.  
  
"Sure, I haven't seen Scream II yet." She sat next to InuYasha on the pleather (fake leather). It was so soft. Kagome sat next to InuYasha just a little to close, and he noticed this too.  
  
InuYasha did the little fake yawn (like most boys at the movies theater do, it SO obvious!) then let his arm rest on her shoulders. 'I wonder, she would be a perfect mate. She's beautiful. She knows more about computers then I do, she's very smart, and .' InuYasha was lost in thought.  
  
Kagome fell asleep agents InuYasha's T-shirt, and InuYasha didn't even notice until the movie was over neither one of them were paying much attention to the movie either.  
  
InuYasha didn't want to wake her up so he just rested his head on hers and fell asleep. He breath in her sweet vanilla sent. It made him shiver. 


	7. A Bath and the Chat Room

Disclaimer: I may not own InuYasha for real (but I own him in my heart!) So pleaz don't sue me!  
  
This is chapter 6 to my story, this is the first story I've ever written, please submit reviews!!! Hard Criticism is good for ones body and sole! Just kidding!  
  
The Camping Trip  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Sure, I haven't seen Scream II yet." She sat next to InuYasha on the pleather (fake leather). It was so soft. Kagome sat next to InuYasha just a little to close, and he noticed this too.  
  
InuYasha did the little fake yawn (like most boys at the movies theater do, it SO obvious!) then let his arm rest on her shoulders. 'I wonder, she would be a perfect mate. She's beautiful. She knows more about computers then I do, she's very smart, and .' InuYasha was lost in thought.  
  
Kagome fell asleep agents InuYasha's T-shirt, and InuYasha didn't even notice until the movie was over neither one of them were paying much attention to the movie either.  
  
InuYasha didn't want to wake her up so he just rested his head on hers and fell asleep. He breath in her sweet vanilla sent. It made him shiver.  
  
Chapter 7: A Bath and the Chat Room  
  
~~~~ About two and a half hours later ~~~~  
  
When Kagome woke up, InuYasha was asleep with his head on hers.  
  
"InuYasha? InuYasha wake up!" she said and he did, rubbing his eyes of sleep.  
  
"Huh? Mommy, one more minute. I don't wanna go to school!" He said laying his head back down.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled into his VERY sensitive ears.  
  
"WHAT!!!! OK, I'M AWAKE, NO NEED TO YELL!" He said walking down to his room. Kagome decided to take a bath and grabbed her stuff.  
  
She walked up and filled the Jacuzzi Tub up, then stripped off her clothing and slipped into the hot and bubbling water resting her head on the side of the tub letting the jets sooth and massage her skin.  
  
When she was finished she put on her other pair of clothes on, then went down stairs to her and InuYasha's room.  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome asked slightly opening the door. "InuuuuYaaaashaaaa? She asked.  
  
She walked fully in and found the hanyo sleeping on his bed. It was already 12:30am (THIS IS MY STORY I CAN MAKE IT WHATEVER TIME I WANT!) The others had already come back and went to bed.  
  
It looked as if InuYasha had just fallen asleep, his computer was still on and it had an IM box up.  
  
MonkMiroku249- hey  
  
MonkMiroku249- hello? hello? get on you basterd!  
  
DogDemon13- Konichi Wa  
  
MonkMiroku249- finally, what took you soooo long?  
  
DogDemon13- hi Miroku, it's me Kagome  
  
MonkMiroku249- what r u doing on Inu's screen name?  
  
DogDemon13- oh, he's asleep, I just got out of my bath came in and saw him sleeping and the computer on, you were on.  
  
MonkMiroku249- oooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
  
DogDemon13- so, what r u doing up so late? isn't it PAST your curfew?  
  
MonkMiroku249- no  
  
DogDemon13- riiiiiiiiiiiiiight  
  
MonkMiroku249- well tell Inu I IMed him  
  
DogDemon13-I will  
  
MonkMiroku249-ok, peace out Kagome I'll c u @ school  
  
DogDemon13- ok, don't do anything wrong to Sango!  
  
MonkMiroku249- I wouldn't think of it.  
  
DogDemon13- Yeah right like a bird lives under water! You know what I mean, no groping or anything like that!  
  
MonkMiroku249- I can't promise you that,  
  
~*~*~*~*MonkMiroku249 has left the chat room*~*~*~*~  
  
DogDemon13- You better not do anything to her you Hentai!"  
  
~*~*~*~* DogDemon13 has left the chat room*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome went straight to sleep when her head hit the pillow.  
  
End Chappi 6! DAMN THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! 4 PAGES! WOW! Please R&R I think I need it! Please read my other story! Please add me to your fav. author's and fav. story, and the Author Alert! Hope Ya'll like it! DAMN I'm become nocturnal! I stay up way too late writing these things. I'm not getting enough reviews so I think I might just stop. Please tell your friends and please review! If I don't get any soon, I might just end the story and not finish it! Thankx 4 your time!  
  
~Catz~  
  
P.S.- Please I know you people like my story. Pleases read my other story called "InuYasha Who?" I promise that it's as good as this one, but written differently. 


	8. InuYasha s Birthday Party

Disclaimer: I may not own InuYasha for real (but I own him in my heart!) So pleaz don't sue me!  
  
This is chapter 8 to my story, this is the first story I've ever written, please submit reviews!!! Hard Criticism is good for ones body and sole! Just kidding!  
  
The Camping Trip  
  
Last Time:  
  
MonkMiroku249-ok, peace out Kagome I'll c u @ school  
  
DogDemon13- ok, don't do anything wrong to Sango!  
  
MonkMiroku249- I wouldn't think of it.  
  
DogDemon13- Yeah right like a bird lives under water! You know what I mean, no groping or anything like that!  
  
MonkMiroku249- I can't promise you that,  
  
~*~*~*~*MonkMiroku249 has left the chat room *~*~*~*~  
  
DogDemon13- You better not do anything to her you Hentai!"  
  
~*~*~*~* DogDemon13 has left the chat room *~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome went straight to sleep when her head hit the pillow.  
  
Chapter 8: InuYasha's Birthday Party  
  
"Kagooooooooooooomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Someone yelled her name. "KAGOME? WHERE ARE YOU?" Someone kept yelling.  
  
"I'm in here. What do you want?" She yelled, somewhat muffled by her pillow.  
  
"Come on we gotta go!" Said the voice, it belonged to her little brother, Sota said, his little head popping in the bed room door.  
  
"Where are we going?" She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes and looking around, InuYasha was gone, but his bed was still messy as ever.  
  
"Don't you remember? We're going on that picnic. The one every one is going on no matter how they try to weasel there way out, it was Miss. Kikyou's idea. Now come on and get dressed we're leaving in 7 minutes!" He said running out side.  
  
Kagome ran to her suit case and threw on a T-shirt that said "Good Kitty" on the front and "Gone Bad" on the back both showing a good kitty on the front and a bad one flexing it's claws on the back. Then she threw on a skirt and socks and a pair of shoes. Fixed her hair to go behind a head band. She was out the door in 5 minutes.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready to go! She said. "Where's InuYasha?"  
  
"He had to do something, he's going to meet us at the picnic spot." Said InuYasha's older brother, Sessho-Maru.  
  
"Ok." Said Kagome and the left the camp site to go for the picnic.  
  
When they got there, the little kids started a game of hid and go seek tag, Kagome volunteered to watch them, since InuYasha was still not back yet.  
  
Then the little children dragged Kagome into the game, she tagged Shippo, he tagged Rin, she tagged Kagome, Kagome tagged Sota, the game went on for about an hour and a half.  
  
Kagome and the little kids were exhausted! They sat on the blanket and grabbed some sandwiches and juice boxes. Just as they finished InuYasha walked into the clearing, he was carrying a big bag.  
  
"Finally InuYasha. What took you so long?" Asked Kikyou taking the bad from InuYasha.  
  
"Feh, the store was out, I had to go to another one." He said jumping into a tree and making himself comfortable. "I don't even know why you want it, but, I'm so hungry, can I have my ramen now?"  
  
"Sure, here you go." Said Kikyou to the begging (like a dog) InuYasha. He took it and sat a far distance away from the others, gulping it down in 3 minutes flat.  
  
"So, Kikyou what's in the bag?" asked Kagome, finishing her sandwich, and sitting next to Kikyou.  
  
"Well I was going to go buy them, but InuYasha volunteered. He's such a sweetie!" She said glancing up at InuYasha.  
  
"Feh!" Was all InuYasha said and went back to sleep.  
  
"What is it? What is it? What is it?" The three little kids chanted.  
  
"It's cake and pocky." She said pulling out a big vanilla cake and a bag full of strawberry pocky.  
  
(for all of you who don't know what pocky is it's a little cookie in a long think poll like thing dipped into a hardening stuff like chocolate, or vanilla fudge, there are all so good!)  
  
"CAKE AND POCKY, CAKE AND POCKY, CAKE AND POCKY.." The little kids chant, bouncing around Kagome and Kikyou.  
  
"Kikyou, I'll pass out the Pocky and you can cut the cake, is that ok?" She said taking the bag of Pocky from Kikyou.  
  
"Ok, but first we have to sing Happy Birthday." She said.  
  
"Who's birthday is it?" She asked thinking it was Rin's or Shippo's Birthday.  
  
"Why it's InuYasha's of course, " She said to a giggling Kagome. "Now, InuYasha, Come down from the tree so we can sing to you." She said, Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore, she burst out laughing.  
  
"Feh," was all that InuYasha said and came out of the tree, a blush on his face showed he was embarrassed. When he saw what was on the cake made him blush even more, if he could.  
  
The cake had a big white demon dog on the front, and under it, it said "Happy 144th birthday!!!"  
  
"Oh, no, they incorrectly put down how old you are." Said Kagome with a pout.  
  
InuYasha walked up to Kagome and whispered, "Yes I am, I'll explain later."  
  
"Ok," She whispered back.  
  
They put 18 candles in the cake. Sessho-Maru lit them, no one knew how, they had no matches, and no one saw him so it.  
  
Everyone except InuYasha, and Sessho-Maru sang happy birthday. Sessho-Maru really didn't want to bring InuYasha along on the camping trip, but his father made him take InuYasha. His father (The Dog Demon) had said, "Let him come along, he always has his face glued to the screen of that computer contraption. Let him get some fresh air, and maybe if we're lucky, he'll find a suitable mate." Sessho-Maru thought to himself as InuYasha had his arm around Kagome's waist. 'Father for once your right, he could do a lot worse.'  
  
They had just finished singing, and InuYasha blew out the candles, one was a trick candle, and would not go out, so he picked it up and threw it into the forest, making every one laugh.  
  
"Ok, lets eat!" Kikyou said, cutting the cake, while Kagome passed out 5 pieces of Pocky each, along with there slice of cake.  
  
They little kids ate it at lights speed and so did InuYasha, Kagome took her cake and Pocky and went to sit next to InuYasha they were sitting next to a lake Kagome had not noticed before.  
  
"So you didn't tell me it was your birthday", she said eating the cake.  
  
"I didn't want to make a big fuss, guess what? I failed." He said starring off into the distance.  
  
"So, are you gonna explain the whole your now 144 years old thing?" She said finishing the cake and starting to eat the pocky.  
  
"You know how I'm a dog youki, right? We'll in dog youki years I'm 144, but in human years I'm 18." He explained.  
  
Now Kagome remembered. "Ok".  
  
End Chappie 8 Hope you all liked it!! I've had writers block for the past day and a half and it's just now starting to go away, it's 12:03 am and I'm eating Ramen, the next thing you know, It's 6:03am and I'm drooling on my keyboard just waking up, not I have the key's imprinted into my left cheek! Hope you liked my story!  
  
~Catz~ 


	9. Across the Lake

Disclaimer: I may not own InuYasha for real (but I own him in my heart!) So pleaz don't sue me!  
  
This is chapter 8 to my story, this is the first story I've ever written, please submit reviews!!! Hard Criticism is good for ones body and sole! Just kidding!  
  
***** WARNING WARNING WARNING ***** MY LEMON SENCES ARE TINGILING!*****  
  
The Camping Trip  
  
Last Time:  
  
"So you didn't tell me it was your birthday", she said eating the cake.  
  
"I didn't want to make a big fuss, guess what? I failed." He said starring off into the distance.  
  
"So, are you gonna explain the whole your now 144 years old thing?" She said finishing the cake and starting to eat the pocky.  
  
"You know how I'm a dog youki, right? We'll in dog youki years I'm 144, but in human years I'm 18." He explained.  
  
Now Kagome remembered. "Ok".  
  
Chapter 9: Across the Lake  
  
Now the party was over and everyone was just sitting around the camp fire.  
  
InuYasha asked Kagome if she'd like to go for a walk with him, she accepted and he helped her off the ground, the started to walk not knowing where they were walking too.  
  
They were walking around the lake which was bigger then Kagome suspected. They were silent the whole way, as they got to the far end. Kagome could see the light from the fire but it was only a little dot. InuYasha sat down and patted the grass for Kagome to sit next to him.  
  
She did, smoothing out her skirt.  
  
Another long silence looking out at the lake.  
  
"InuYasha, why did you take me here?" Kagome asked turning to look at InuYasha, she was a little scared, she thought he would try and rape her or something like from all the stories on the news, they act nice, but all they want is sex.  
  
"Oh, I wanted to get away from the little annoyances, what are they called? Oh yeah, kids." He said noticing Kagome's fear, then he felt her relax. Then she giggled at the joke.  
  
"Kagome, the real reason I.I brought you over here is.is.is..is that I like you, I've liked you since the first grade, I've been too embarrassed to tell you this, but I. I think I'm in love." He said hanging his head.  
  
"Oh, InuYasha!" Kagome said/almost yelled. She leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth, she put her arms around him.  
  
InuYasha, somewhat surprised at her reaction, kissed back putting his arms around her waist. Neither of them wanted to end the kiss, but finally they had to otherwise they'd suffocate.  
  
"InuYasha, I love you too. I've had a crush on you since the first grade, I walked by the computer lab purposely to just have a glimpse of you. The only thing I've ever told about this crush my diary and Sango, you know she goes out with your buddy Miroku." Kagome said all of this in about one breath, then she was locking lips with InuYasha again.  
  
Then, InuYasha started to nuzzle Kagome's neck nipping at it with his fangs, but not breaking the skin. It was so soft, InuYasha wanted to feel more of her skin.  
  
Kagome, slipped off her T-shirt, then had InuYasha's T-shirt off in just a few seconds.  
  
They started to kiss passionately again, InuYasha's tongue licked Kagome's lips asking silently for entrance.  
  
Kagome's lips parted, excepting InuYasha's tongue. Their tongues played a little game of war, fighting playfully for dominance. After a little of that, Kagome's tongue started to explore InuYasha's mouth, memorizing every crevasse.  
  
Then Kagome Ran her tongue across one of InuYasha's sharp fangs. She always admired his teeth, they were always purely white, and very sharp. She wished she could have fangs like him.  
  
InuYasha explored Kagome's mouth as well, memorizing every crevasse, curve, and every tooth in her mouth.  
  
They finally had to pull apart for air. Then they started to kiss more and more passionately. InuYasha, put his clawed hand on Kagome's thigh, she shivered a bit because of the touch.  
  
"It's.ok.relax." said InuYasha in-between butterfly kisses on Kagome's neck, this made Kagome moan, making InuYasha moan too.  
  
"Kagome, I have to tell you something, I love you!" He said at almost a whisper. scared that she would not reply, the same way he wanted her too.  
  
"InuYasha, I love you too!" And they went back to kissing and frenching and all the good stuff.  
  
Kagome could feel his arousal through his baggy jeans. This made Kagome aroused, and InuYasha could smell it. He grinned his arousal agents hers, in a circular motion. She got used to it and did the same thing, both of them in unison.  
  
~~~~~ Meanwhile back at the camp fire ~~~~~  
  
'That is SICK InuYasha!' Thought Sessho-Maru to himself, 'How can you do something like this, and only across the lake! I can't believe you! I hope you don't do this in the camper, That's just sick, sometimes I wish I didn't have such great hearing! All that moaning there doing! And then, I can smell his and Kagome's arousal YUCK!' Sessho-Maru thought.  
  
He made a face, although he could not see what they were doing across the lake, he could definitely smell and hear it, and he just thought of it as sick!  
  
They were still sitting on the grass, when they heard a faint noise from across the lake.  
  
InuYasha purked up his ears and could hear it fine, Kagome had to strain to hear.  
  
It was Shippo, Sota and Rin yelling at the tops of their lunges for Kagome and InuYasha to come back, they had been yelling for about three minutes.  
  
InuYasha stood up and held our his hand to help her up, turning around so his back faced Kagome, he said, "Lets go, hop on." He gestured to his back, slowly Kagome got on, piggy back style.  
  
InuYasha used his youki speed and practically walked on the water of the lake, running so fast it made it look as if he were walking on water, but the fact was, he ran so fast, he just ran across it, feet barley touching the water for a split second.  
  
They were across the lake in about 30 seconds flat. When they got back, every one was ready to go with everything packed.  
  
When they got back to the camper, every one went inside, as InuYasha was about to go he felt a strong hand clamp down on his shoulder.  
  
"InuYasha, we have to talk." said Sessho-Maru (Fluffy) sitting down at the picnic table.  
  
"Feh, what do you wanna talk about?" He said leaning agents the camper.  
  
"I know what you and Kagome were doing across the lake today." He said a slight smile inching across his face.  
  
"WHAT YOU KNEW?" He said facefaulting!  
  
"Yes, I could smell youki love in the air since you met her, but ever since then it keeps getting stronger and stronger, it's pretty sickening."  
  
"Aw man! My life is ruined!" He said sitting head resting on his knees.  
  
"Do you think of her as a potential mate?" He said, keeping his cool complexion.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. She's beautiful, and I've liked her since the first grade, she has every thing I ever wanted in a girl, she even knows more about computers then I do." Now it was InuYasha talking to himself, not to Fluffy, sorry I mean Sessho-Maru. (I wanna call him Fluffy so bad!! Whaaaaaaaaaa! ** Sniffle, Sniffle **)  
  
[ Ack!!! I have Writers block!! Nooooooooooooooo.**Fades out **, Wait, it's all coming back to me now! Yes, I have the POWER!!! I've always wanted to say that!!! Ok, here goes!]  
  
"This is for you to decide, I thought bringing you on this trip was a mistake, father made me bring you, now I can see this was a good idea. You might come home with a mate. I'm impressed, I thought you'd stay on that damned computer all your life and stay single. Have you told her your little secret yet, my little half brother hanyu?"  
  
"Yes, Sessho-Maru, I have told her my little secret, she's known since we were first alone in my room. She started to rub them and then I got all mushy and stuff." He said head still on his knees.  
  
"Well you better go to bed, and don't do anything frisky, I can smell you two a mile away, and your staying in a room right next to me!" He said going into the camper. Leaving InuYasha to think about his life.  
  
'He's right, I do love Kagome, I love Kagome, I better keep it down, Sessho- Maru said he could smell us, what the hell, why do I care what Sessho-Maru thinks, this is MY love life not HIS! I have to tell Kagome!' Then he realized that he had already toold her this earlyer today. And with that InuYasha was in his room in 2 seconds flat.  
  
He came in quietly, then bends down next to Kagome, brushing some raven colored strands of hair from her elegant face.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome wake up." Whispered InuYasha softly into Kagome's ear.  
  
"What? What is it InuYasha?" She said rolling over to face him. He smiled and kissed he forehead, "I love you, I always have loved you and I always will love you." She said kissing her again and again.  
  
"Oh, InuYasha I love you too!" She said sitting up in the bed letting InuYasha sit next to her. Hugging InuYasha around the neck.  
  
InuYasha wraps his arms around her waist. InuYasha picks Kagome up and takes her to his bed. They lay down together spooned in each other.  
  
Kagome starts to twiddle with one of InuYasha's ears, making him purr, She stops and rests her head on his chest.  
  
"Kagome? Will you be my mate?" InuYasha asked a little embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, yes InuYasha, I will be your mate, I'd love to!" She said looking up at him. Her eyes sparkling with delight.  
  
"Ok, then we have to go through a mating ceremony, we can do it when the camping trip is over, we just need to do some other things before it, and we can go it later when no ones around. Is that ok?" All he got was a muffed yes, before Kagome fell asleep with her head on his bare chest, he had taken his T-shirt off sometime (passes out napkins to all you InuYasha crazed girls. Please wipe off your key boards of drool too!!! I'm SO evil!)  
  
End Chapter 9 this chapter has taken SO long to write, and I don't even understand why! I don't know, creativity is running out, Nooooooooooooo. Oh, well I need sugar to regenerate! It's almost 3:00 in the morning DAMN! Please review! And Please review my other story InuYasha Who? Please R&R both of theses, I'll try and hurry up with chapter 10!!! Hope ya'll liked!  
  
~Catz~ 


	10. Bath Time and Being Alone Some Lemon

Disclaimer: I may not own InuYasha for real (but I own him in my heart!) So pleaz don't sue me!  
  
This is chapter 8 to my story, this is the first story I've ever written, please submit reviews!!! Hard Criticism is good for ones body and sole! Just kidding!  
  
***** WARNING WARNING WARNING ***** MY LEMON SENCES ARE TINGILING!*****  
  
*****THIS WILL BE THE MOST LEAMONY CHAPTER EVER, BUT IT WILL NOT HAVE SEX,  
JUST NEUDNESS*****  
  
The Camping Trip  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Kagome? Will you be my mate?" InuYasha asked a little embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, yes InuYasha, I will be your mate, I'd love to!" She said looking up at him. Her eyes sparkling with delight.  
  
"Ok, then we have to go through a mating ceremony, we can do it when the camping trip is over, we just need to do some other things before it, and we can go it later when no ones around. Is that ok?" All he got was a muffed yes, before Kagome fell asleep with her head on his bare chest, he had taken his T-shirt off sometime (passes out napkins to all you InuYasha crazed girls. Please wipe off your key boards of drool too!!! I'm SO evil!)  
  
Chapter 10: Bath Time and Being Alone  
  
That morning the two love birds got up and looked all over, the camper was empty and no one was anywhere to be seen. InuYasha found a note taped to the door it was addressed to InuYasha and it was in Sessho-Maru's hand writing.  
  
Dearest Little Half Brother Hanyou,  
  
I know what you guys are up too, and I also walked into your room this morning, I saw that you have not marked Kagome yet, and why not? You should, I have taken the liberty of taking everyone to the city today, they are having a fair and I thought the little kids would have fun, we'll be back by 10:00pm. That should give you enough time. ~Sessho-Maru  
  
"Oh, yeah thanks Sessho-Maru!" Said InuYasha as he crumpled the paper up and threw it in a waist basket.  
  
"So where is everyone?" Asked Kagome getting a cup of tea.  
  
"Oh, Sessho-Maru took them to a fair and didn't want to wake us up." Said InuYasha taking a cup himself.  
  
"Oh, that was nice of him." She said sitting down and finishing her tea, "Well I'm going to take a bath, I really need one."  
  
"Ok." He said still sipping his tea.  
  
Then she got an evil idea, "InuYasha would you like to take one with me?"  
  
"Oh, sure." He said very surprised at her forwardness. Getting up and following her upstairs.  
  
Kagome gets out towels for herself and InuYasha. Kagome goes in and strips herself of all clothes. While she does this she fills the tub with warm water and bubbles.  
  
She slips in and tells InuYasha to come in.  
  
He comes in with just a towel around his waist his torso nicely built and very smooth, Kagome gawked at him, he noticed this and smirked.  
  
(**Passes out napkins to all you crazed Inu fans. Pleases remember to wipe your keyboards of all drool before your keyboard short-sachets before continuing the story!**)  
  
With one finger her swirls it around in the air telling Kagome to turn around while he got in. She turned around and then felt the water level rise as InuYasha gets in.  
  
She turns around and comes face o face with InuYasha's golden eyes. She leans over and kisses him.  
  
They break apart and Kagome grabs the soap, lathers up and starts to wash InuYasha's chest.  
  
"Lean forward so I can wash you back." She said and washed his back.  
  
Now it was InuYasha's turn to wash Kagome. He lathers up a puff ball (I don't know the technical word for it!) and started to wash Kagome's back.  
  
When that was done Kagome leaned back so InuYasha could wash her front. He washes her stomach and then her chest, stopping slightly so as not to get slapped by Kagome when he washed her chest.  
  
The leaned forward exposing her neck to InuYasha, then he remembered.  
  
"Kag, hey, I forgot but if we are going to be mates I have to mark you, I that ok?" He asked looking into her eyes. She nodded and he pulled her hair of her neck and to one side.  
  
Then started to suck on her neck, then when he was sure that she was ready he bit down on her neck, drawing blood. The sucked all the blood up and sealed the wound with a kiss.  
  
Then he noticed that Kagome had fallen asleep, with her head rested on his chest. He chuckled to himself, and lightly shaking his head back and forth picked her up bridal style.  
  
He set her down and dried her off, then set her on the couch with a towel wrapped around her in the pool room(room with the pool table).  
  
Then went back and dried himself off, then went down stairs and grabbed some clothes form himself and Kagome.  
  
He got dressed then dressed Kagome. He took her in his arms bridal style again and went done to his room. He laid her down on his bed and then went to the kitchen to make lunch, they had staid in the tub longer then they had thought.  
  
He made Ramen and then went back to his room with two bowels of it. He sat one bowl down for Kagome and one he ate while working on his website.  
  
Later after Kagome had waken up and eaten her Ramen she noticed that InuYasha was staring at her.  
  
"What are you staring at InuYasha?" She asked a little blush creeping onto her face.  
  
"Oh, you didn't know? When Inu-Youki and Inu-Hanyou's mate, the female takes on a bit of the form of the male, here look for your self." He said pointing to a full length mirror.  
  
She nods and goes over to the mirror, and gasps! The girl in the mirror looked like a hanyou, she had black hair with silver stripes, and then noticed two silver Inu ears sticking out of her hair, then she noticed that her nails had pointed into claws. She turned to InuYasha and hugged him.  
  
"Oh, thank you InuYasha!" She said smearing tears of joy into his bare chest.(Wipe your key boards of drool PLEASE!!! Passes out yet more napkins.)  
  
"Your welcome, Ai shiteru," said InuYasha hugging Kagome back.  
  
"Ai shiteru," Replied Kagome smiling and wiping tears from her face.  
  
Just then they heard the door of the camper squeak open.  
  
"Hello?" Asked a voice.  
  
"Hey Kikyou we're up here!" Cried InuYasha down the stairs. The whole while Kagome and InuYasha had made there way up the stairs and into the pool room, and played a few games.  
  
"Ok, we brought you guys some things back!" She said and InuYasha and Kagome sped down the stairs.  
  
Kagome herd a gasp as Everyone saw what Kagome looked like.  
  
Later after every one had gotten over the shock, Kikyou handed them a stuffed animal and a tub of cotton candy from the fair. The two took the food and ran back to there game of pool.  
  
End Chapter 10!!! WOW I broke 70 reviews! Ok, Gomen for this such short chapter, a couple of you thought that I had stopped this story, I would never do that even though I might threaten it, I promise I wont stop the story! I've just been preoccupied with my two latest stories, Crazy Summer! and Embarrassment Big Time!!! If you haven't read them pleases do, there as good as this one I hope!  
  
~Catz~ 


	11. A talk with Sota, and Driving Home

Disclaimer: I may not own InuYasha for real (but I own him in my heart!) So pleaz don't sue me!  
  
This is chapter 8 to my story, this is the first story I've ever written, please submit reviews!!! Hard Criticism is good for ones body and sole! Just kidding!  
  
The Camping Trip  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Hello?" Asked a voice.  
  
"Hey Kikyou we're up here!" Cried InuYasha down the stairs. The whole while Kagome and InuYasha had made there way up the stairs and into the pool room, and played a few games.  
  
"Ok, we brought you guys some things back!" She said and InuYasha and Kagome sped down the stairs.  
  
Kagome herd a gasp as Everyone saw what Kagome looked like.  
  
Later after every one had gotten over the shock, Kikyou handed them a stuffed animal and a tub of cotton candy from the fair. The two took the food and ran back to there game of pool.  
  
Chapter 11: A talk with Sota, and Driving Home  
  
Kagome got up early that day, remembering all the things that happened the day before.  
  
She decided that the right thing would be to talk to her mother, but since she wasn't there she would tell her little brother. Slowly walking into the children's room.  
  
"Sota, Sota wake up." She said shaking the little kid gently.  
  
"What's up, Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"Will you walk with me? I have a very important question to ask you." She said throwing some clothes at her little brother. After he had scrambled into them they left the camper taking a walk on one of the hiking paths.  
  
Soon they reached a tree it was a God Tree (I forgot the real term) Kagome stopped and bent down so she was eye level with her little brother.  
  
"Sota, how should I put this, um? How would you like for Shippo and Rin to become you niece and nephew-in-laws?" Kagome said staring him in the face.  
  
"Oh, I'd love it! Dose that mean you and Inu-Chan are getting married? Oh, my mom is going to be so happy!? But why are you telling me this and not mom?" He said looking back at her.  
  
"I wanted to make sure that your ok with this, so sue me." She said making Sota chuckle.  
  
"But, I don't want you to get home and just blab it out, let me tell mom in my own way ok?"  
  
"Ok!" YAY this is going to be SO cool, but do they have to call me Uncle Sota, I don't really like that, Shippo's older then me. That's kind of strange." He said rubbing his chin as in deep thought.  
  
"Ok, that's for you to decide." She said giggling at his little kid expression.  
  
"Ok, we better get back or they'll start to worry." She said grabbing his hand and they skipped back into camp.  
  
"And where have you been?" Asked Kikyou as they sat down to a breakfast of eggs and toast and orange juice.  
  
"Oh, I just had to ask Sota a question." She said chewing on her food.  
  
"That's fine." She said sitting down next to Sessho-Maru and starting to eat her food.  
  
Sessho-Maru caught InuYasha's eye and gave him a smirk. 'I know what you were doing. I'm so proud of my little brother hanyou!' Sessho-Maru's voice sounded in InuYasha's head.  
  
'Sessho-Maru I know you can read minds but you better get the HELL out of mine before I kill you!' InuYasha thought, and he knew that Sessho-Maru heard because of the pretend shock expression that crossed his face.  
  
After breakfast, InuYasha and Kagome went to there room. Where they would talk something they knew was coming, but really didn't want to do.  
  
Kagome sat on her bed, and InuYasha sat on the computer chair.  
  
"So, um, how are we going to break this to every one?" Asked InuYasha doing anything but looking Kagome in the face.  
  
"Well I already told Sota, that's what I was doing this morning." Said Kagome wondering why InuYasha wasn't looking at her.  
  
"Ok, good, then do you think we should break it to everyone, one person at a time?"  
  
"Yeah I guess or we could just tell them all at dinner." She said finally getting him to look at her.  
  
"Ok, that sounds better." He said relieved of not have to be alone with his brother again to tell him the new that he most likely already knew.  
  
The day went as planned, every one went of and did there own little thing while Kagome and InuYasha played pool and talked and did a lot of stuff with InuYasha site.  
  
Plus Kagome showed InuYasha her site, it surpassed his by all means, it was so much better then his, InuYasha practically got on hands and knees to have her help him with his.  
  
~~~~ Ok I'm skipping and going straight to dinner! ~~~~  
  
"Ok, every one dig in!" Said Kikyou.  
  
"Wait, we have something to tell every one!" Said Kagome right before every one started to stuff their faces. Her and InuYasha stood up.  
  
"Yes, you have our attention." Said Sessho-Maru knowing what they were going to say.  
  
"Um. well. I don't know how to say this but.." Kagome just faltered.  
  
InuYasha got fed up with it and just said, "Kagome and me are mates." He said and sat down, everyone except for Sota and Sessho-Maru, they stayed pretty calm.  
  
"Ok, so that explains the ears, the claws, and the hair." Said Kikyou. "Oh Kagome I'm so happy for you!" Shrieked Kikyou getting up running around the table and hugging her soon-to-be Sister-In-Law.  
  
"Congratulations!" Said Kagome's Grandfather getting up and hugging him.  
  
Every one got up and hugged Kagome, Except for Sessho-Maru, he's not the kind that hugs.  
  
~~~~~ Ok, this is getting tiring, I can't think of anymore things for them to do, so I'm skipping and now, they have one day left until it's time to go home and break the news to Kagome's mom! ~~~~~  
  
Kagome and InuYasha sat on the shore of the lake they had InuYasha's birthday party at.  
  
"I can't believe it's been only two weeks, it feels like it's been so short, but when you think of everything that has happened to us, we became the best of friends, and now we're mates, I mean it just happened so fast." She said lying down on the soft green grass.  
  
"Yeah your right." He said chucking and then lying down next to her, "Plus don't for get, after we tell your mom, we have to go through this mating ceremony, it's at my parents summer house, It will only take a day to get there and we only spend one night there." He said looking at the clouds.  
  
In only four hours they would be packing up going to the gas station where Kagome would drive herself and InuYasha to her house. Sota and Gramps would ride with Sessho-Maru and his family to give Kagome and InuYasha some privacy, plus some alone time with her mother.  
  
When it was time Kagome and InuYasha ran (Kagome has powers just like her Hanyou mate) to the camper to find everything was packed and that the camper was ready to leave, as soon as the climbed in and shut the door Sessho-Maru started to drive off.  
  
Kagome, InuYasha, Kikyou, and Gramps played a game of pool, there was a special mechanism that kept the pool table level, and it kept the balls from rolling around.  
  
Soon they got to the gas station Kagome and InuYasha got out of the camper and got into the car, Kagome got her Good Charlotte CD out of the glove box and popped it in.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha both had to wear something over there ears, InuYasha a ball cap and Kagome a bandanna.  
  
Soon they were on the road, it would be only two hours until they had to break the news to Kagome's mom.  
  
~~~~~ I hate to write car rides so there three minutes away from Kag's house!!! ~~~~~  
  
Kagome pulled up to a red light and turned to InuYasha "Hey InuYasha I hate to admit it, but I'm nervous, I have no idea how she's going to react." Kagome was really nervous.  
  
InuYasha leaned forward and kissed her deeply, then pulled apart and said, "Kagome, stop worrying it's going to be ok." Then the light turned green and Kagome and InuYasha rode the rest of the way in silence.  
  
Kagome parked and InuYasha and herself walked up the steps to Kagome's house hand-in-hand. InuYasha squeezed Kagome's hand, and then pressed the door bell.  
  
End Chapter 11!!! So, did you like it? Pleases review and all that good stuff!!! I luv you all fans out there! Have you read my two latest stories? Pleases do, and I hope you liked them as much as this one, the next chapter is called, Telling Mom, and then the next it the mating ceremony!!! Luv you all's!  
  
And in the words of Porky Pig, " That's.that's.that's all for now folks!"  
  
~Catz~ 


	12. Telling Mom!

Disclaimer: I may not own InuYasha for real (but I own him in my heart!) So please don't sue me!  
  
This is chapter 12 to my story, this is the first story I've ever written, please submit reviews!!! Hard Criticism is good for ones body and sole! Just kidding!  
  
The Camping Trip  
  
Last Time:  
  
Kagome pulled up to a red light and turned to InuYasha "Hey InuYasha I hate to admit it, but I'm nervous, I have no idea how she's going to react." Kagome was really nervous.  
  
InuYasha leaned forward and kissed her deeply, then pulled apart and said, "Kagome, stop worrying it's going to be ok." Then the light turned green and Kagome and InuYasha rode the rest of the way in silence.  
  
Kagome parked and InuYasha and herself walked up the steps to Kagome's house hand-in-hand. InuYasha squeezed Kagome's hand, and then pressed the door bell.  
  
Chapter 12: Telling Mom  
  
"Coming!" Yelled a woman from inside the house/shrine.  
  
The door creaked open and Kagome's mom appeared in the door way. "Oh, Welcome home Kagome, and who is this?" She said gesturing to InuYasha. "O well, tell me later come in come in and sit down on the couch!" Kagome's mom was very happy to have her daughter home.  
  
"Mom, this is InuYasha." Kagome introduced him.  
  
"Well hello InuYasha,.Kagome, where is your grandfather and Sota?" She asked the last question directed at Kagome.  
  
"Um, they'll be here in a little, we came here to tell you something." Kagome trailed off, looking nervously at InuYasha. He took her hand in his and squeezed it, giving her some reassurance. "Mom, I, I mean to say, we have come here to tell you, that, that, We're I'm ..love." Kagome said looking from InuYasha to her mother and back to InuYasha.  
  
"O honey! I'm so happy for you!" Said Mrs. Higurashi giving her daughter a big hug and then giving InuYasha a big hug too.  
  
"Mom, um, we're also going to be mates, because you see," she pulled off her bandanna as did InuYasha his ball cap. In one sec Ms. Higurashi was all over InuYasha rubbing and tweaking his ears, seeing if they were real. "InuYasha is a honyou, and I am too, now that is.."  
  
"O my, I'm so happy for you!" She squealed still inspecting InuYasha and moving onto Kagome's ears.  
  
"Mom, could you please stop..there VERY sensi-" Kagome could not finish for she started to purr loudly as her mother rubbed the base of her ears.  
  
"O, I'm sorry honey," Said Ms. Higurashi as she stopped the rubbing, stood up, recomposed herself, and sat in the big easy chair, as Kagome and InuYasha sat in the love seat.  
  
"We're going to leave for a day or so, it's something important." Said InuYasha, the first thing he said since coming into the house/shrine.  
  
"Ok, well have a good time!" Kagome and InuYasha left after that, and as soon as the door shut, Kagome and InuYasha heard(very good hearing!) Mrs. Higurashi squeal something about being a grandma very soon. This made the couple laugh very hard as they got to Kagome's car, Kagome was just about to unlock it when Inuyasha spoke up.  
  
"Kagome the place where we're going you can't reach by car, you can ride my back?" He said turning his back to Kagome, she climbed on and InuYasha jumped all the way there, "Kagome, you can sleep if you want we wont be there until about sundown." He informed her seeing her head bob slightly as if she was very tired. She nodded and fell fast asleep on his back.  
  
End Chapter! GOMEN NASI! I had to make this short! I couldn't think of anything to put in! Don't despair I'm going to try and write the next chappie tonight! **hand in the air very heroically!**  
  
~Catz2~ 


	13. The Mating Ceremony!

Disclaimer: I may not own InuYasha for real (but I own him in my heart!) So please don't sue me!  
  
This is chapter 12 to my story, this is the first story I've ever written, please submit reviews!!! Hard Criticism is good for ones body and sole! Just kidding!  
  
I got this mating ceremony idea from Miyuki-Chan. She wrote it but she let me use it for my story. Arigatou Miyuki-Chan. P.S. If you would like to use this in your story please e-mail her asking for her permission!  
  
The Camping Trip  
  
Last Time:  
  
"We're going to leave for a day or so, it's something important." Said InuYasha, the first thing he said since coming into the house/shrine.  
  
"Ok, well have a good time!" Kagome and InuYasha left after that, and as soon as the door shut, Kagome and InuYasha heard(very good hearing!) Mrs. Higurashi squeal something about being a grandma very soon. This made the couple laugh very hard as they got to Kagome's car, Kagome was just about to unlock it when Inuyasha spoke up.  
  
"Kagome the place where we're going you can't reach by car, you can ride my back?" He said turning his back to Kagome, she climbed on and InuYasha jumped all the way there, "Kagome, you can sleep if you want we wont be there until about sundown." He informed her seeing her head bob slightly as if she was very tired. She nodded and fell fast asleep on his back.  
  
Chapter 13: The Mating Ceremony!  
  
"Kag? Kagome we're here, wake up!" InuYasha said nudging Kagome's arm lightly.  
  
"Huh? We're here? Oh, we're here!" Said Kagome hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand.  
  
InuYasha just smiled at his mate, "Come on let's go, it's already getting dark!" He said as he helped her off the ground and they walked up to a very big, old, and very grand house.  
  
InuYasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled he into the enormous house. He walked her down a long hallway past many doors all shut and probably locked, at the end of the hall way he took out a key and unlocked the door. He turned to Kagome before opening the door.  
  
"Kagome, this is my Mating Room, as soon as a youkai or hanyou is born his or her Mating Room is built." He said with a slight blush and then opened the door.  
  
There was a very comfortable futon in the middle of the large room the futon has silk and satin covers all over it with way too many pillows everywhere, they were all in a deep dark red color. Then two closets off to the left.  
  
Kagome was about to drool at the room, it was beautiful, there were very expensive things hanging on the walls, along with a very large sword, with a little gold plaque under it, the plaque read, "Tetsiaga" (it that spelled right?).  
  
InuYasha gently grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her into one of the large closets, the closet was filled with elegant Kimono's. Kagome's jaw dropped as she looked at all the fine quality kimono's and yokatas. "These are all yours Kagome." Said InuYasha answering her unasked question.  
  
InuYasha pulled open a drawer in one of the dressers, and pulled out the most beautiful white kimono Kagome had ever seen. "Here, put this on." He said and handed it to her.  
  
"Tie this around you waist." He said handing her a golden obi. Kagome was too in awe to say anything and just nodded.  
  
"My cousin told me a story, it's a legend really that when the mating ceremony is complete the two obis yours and mine there tassels will have intertwined and made into one." He said handing Kagome a sealed envelope, "This is from my mother, she was a very powerful miko, she could see into the future. Don't be afraid if it has your name in or on it." He said leaving the large closet and going into the one next door.  
  
Kagome read the letter:  
  
Dear Kagome-Chan, I'm very happy for you. I'm sorry but I will not live long enough to see you and congratulate you on my own. So this will have to do. I love you very much and know you will make a very good mate for my InuYasha. Always looking out for you, Mrs. Fukimori  
  
Kagome folded the parchment up and put it back into the envelope, "Thank you Mrs. Fukimori, I will." And she put the letter down and tuned to find InuYasha finishing putting on his Kimono and Obi.  
  
Just then Kagome looks down to the hem of her kimono in a light purple color her name was being stitched magically into the bottom of her kimono in very elegant lettering. InuYasha's did the same in a light blue color, with his name.  
  
"Come on, lets go." Said InuYasha taking Kagome's hand in his and cocking his head toward the door. Kagome nodded and let him lead her out of the beautiful and elegant room. The smooth wood floor felt good on Kagome's bare feet.  
  
They walked past several doors and stopped in front of another, steam seemed to be coming out of the crack under the door. InuYasha took out the same key from before and unlocked the door. There were steps leading downward into a very steamy looking dark room.  
  
She took InuYasha's hand feeling a little afraid. InuYasha smiled at Kagome and started to descend down the stairs. Kagome just followed, the damp wood felt strange on her bare feet.  
  
As they reached the bottom Kagome could just barley see, she could also hear what sounded like a good sized waterfall and little stream a little off to the front.  
  
InuYasha led her toward the sound of the waterfall.  
  
"Ok, now take off your clothes and go to the waterfall, there's a small rock under it, and you can sit on it." Informed InuYasha, "Then just close your eyes and meditate, I'll tell you when you can get off."  
  
Kagome nodded in the dark shadow like soundings since she became a hanyou she had enhanced everything, hearing, smell, and eye sight.  
  
She took off her Kimono and then her bra and underwear, and looked sheepishly at InuYasha as she stepped her way into the very warm spring. she lowly made her way to the water fall and sat on the rock that InuYasha had told her about, she closed her eyes and meditated.  
  
Then she could feel and see through her eyelids a light purple light swivel and surround her naked and wet body.  
  
Just then the light goes away, and InuYasha informs her that she can get out now. InuYasha hands her a drying towel, she dries her body, and starts to struggle with putting her underwear on, "You won't need those later." Said InuYasha with a "Miroku" hentai grin, making his own way to the waterfall and rock. Kagome just slips her Kimono on and ties her Obi on top of it.  
  
She watched with her enhanced vision InuYasha climb onto the rock and sit close his eyes and meditate then a light blue light started to swivel and surround his body, just like it had done hers.  
  
Then it stopped and he climbed down and got out of the water putting his kimono and Obi on as well, then he took her hand and led her back to there room.  
  
As they got to the top of the stairs InuYasha picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her to his room. She laughed and giggled all the way.  
  
He opened the door and practically threw her onto the bed. Pouncing onto her and pinning her to the bed. He moves his face close up to hers and moves his mouth right next to her left ear, his breath warming the small patch of skin, "Since you got to play with me for the last two weeks. It's my turn to have my fun." He said with a sly smile.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" She said looking at him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Oh, wouldn't I?" He said sarcastically. And with that he brought his lips up to Kagome's kissing her passionately, still pinning her to the bed.  
  
She kissed back deepening it. InuYasha licked Kagome's lips begging for entrance, she parted them and let his tongue snake in. He ran his tongue over one of Kagome's fangs feeling the sharpness. She shuddered in delight, her fangs were very sensitive. InuYasha thought to himself, I created those, as he felt Kagome's body shudder.  
  
She snaked her tongue into InuYasha's mouth there tongues swiveling in a dance of passion. She ran her tongue over his fangs making him shiver with pleasure.  
  
Some how some way during this extended kiss they stripped each other of clothing. There bare skin touching felt so good.  
  
Kagome could feel InuYasha's manhood resting on her inner thigh. There lips parted for air, evening out there breaths. Kagome laid her head on the pillow and looked at InuYasha with love filled eyes. He looked back with more love filled eyes, the two caught in a light trance.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha kissed passionately again. Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck and InuYasha rested one hand on Kagome's cheek, one hand disappeared.  
  
Kagome gasped as she felt it's presence resting on her inner thigh, InuYasha kept kissing her as he moved his fingers slowly in and out of her. Adding a finger every few seconds. Earning him little moans of pleasure.  
  
He went faster and faster, Kagome started to pant, then he slowly stopped, he knew she was about to reach her peak, he didn't want that just yet.so he stopped, getting a look from Kagome expressing pout, sadness, longing, and madness that she was so close, yet not there yet.  
  
InuYasha just slowly shook his head from side to side. Kagome looked at him with an expression of deep disappointment.  
  
'So, he wants to play a game does he..we'll two can play this little game!' Kagome thought and dove under the blood red silk covers.  
  
"Tisk tisk tisk." Said InuYasha diving under the covers. Kagome giggled loudly.  
  
They rolled around under the covers for a little. Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck, as she also wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
InuYasha's body pinned Kagome's to the bed, the tip of his manhood. The covers were pulled high over there heads, casting a reddish light over them. Kagome kissed him deeply.  
  
The tip of InuYasha's manhood rubbing agents her hot and wet entrance.  
  
He slowly starts to push up into her. InuYasha knew she was a virgin and knew he had to go slow otherwise he was likely to hurt his mate.  
  
Kagome arched her back as InuYasha sank in deeper and deeper with every push.  
  
InuYasha suddenly feels Kagome's walls clamp down around his erected membrane. She arches her back more, allowing him deeper entrance.  
  
All the while InuYasha's thumb rubbed agents Kagome's swollen clit. Her hips bucked unconsciously.  
  
InuYasha grabs her hips and holds them down. Now moving faster and faster, deeper and deeper into Kagome.  
  
InuYasha could feel Kagome's wall that signified her virginity. He knew this would hurt Kagome painfully, but he had to do it, and with one last push it had broken. Kagome screamed into InuYasha's sensitive ears. Making him cringe in pain and pleasure.  
  
Something felt as if it had exploded inside of her lower abdomen, it was painful but both pleasurable at the same time.  
  
InuYasha had stopped moving waiting for Kagome to get used to him inside of her. As soon as she had settled down, he started to rock his pelvis with hers, driving even deeper within her.  
  
Kagome's back arched more and more. She was very close to her climax, as was InuYasha.  
  
With one last hard push they orgasmed Kagome's juices spilling all around InuYasha's hardened stick, as he let his seed into her.  
  
Soon he slowed down and pulled fully out of his love and his mate. They wrapped themselves in the deep blood red blankets.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~END CHAPTER 13 !!!! Damn that took long enough for me to get out. Shoot, I thought I'd have it out with-in a week of the last chapter. So, who went through hurricane Isabel? I did! We lost power on Thursday around 8:00 pm, and got it back around Sunday at about 12:00, noon. Ok, PLEASES R&R! All flames will be used to toast marshmallows and make simoors! Yummie!  
  
SHOUT OUTZ! (I never done this before!) Warning I might get out of hand..  
  
Kittylyn~ You are my new best friend! I have an alternat personality too, and guess what her name is? CATZ!  
  
boobookittiefujimi~ I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND I'D LIKE TO THANK THE LITTLE PEOPLE THAT MADE THIS HAPPEN! Just kidding, Luv ya too hun!  
  
RedHerring~ Ok, Happy, Kag IS NARCOLIPTIC! Does that satisfy you? huh? does it!?! **getting out of hand**  
  
wind22~ GO TO HELL YOU BASTERED! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE FICCY DON'T READ IT!!!  
  
Cassadie~ I don't like little sisters either.we should kill them all! **plotting the down fall of lil sisters around the world!**  
  
Kitkat2010~ Luv Ya Hun!  
  
~*~ That's all for now folks! (Porky Pig) ~*~  
  
Bu-Byes!  
  
~Catz~ 


	14. Cleaning Up and Bath Time!

Disclaimer: I may not own InuYasha for real (but I own him in my heart!) So please don't sue me!  
  
This is chapter 14 to my story, this is the first story I've ever written, please submit reviews!!! Hard Criticism is good for ones body and sole! Just kidding!  
  
I got this mating ceremony idea from Miyuki-Chan. She wrote it but she let me use it for my story. Arigatou Miyuki-Chan. P.S. If you would like to use this in your story please e-mail her asking for her permission!  
  
The Camping Trip  
  
Last Time:  
  
Soon he slowed down and pulled fully out of his love and his mate. They wrapped themselves in the deep blood red blankets.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
Chapter 14: Cleaning Up and Bath Time!!!  
  
"Kag.Kagome wake up." Said InuYasha lightly breathing warm air into Kagome's ear.  
  
"Ugh.10 more minutes dad." Kagome groaned pulling the sheets over her head. And groaning loudly, she still hurt a little from the night before.  
  
"Come on Kag, we gotta clean up." He said pulling the sheets hard, exposing Kagome's naked body, as she shivered from a little cold, "Now come on." He said as he opened up a little hatch in the wall, throwing the sheets down the shoot, alone with everything that was on the futon except the kimono's and the golden obi's.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha got dressed in there kimonos, "InuYasha, I thought the mating ceremony was complete, isn't it?" Asked Kagome as she followed him to the door.  
  
"No, it's not done until we have the ceremonial bath..just cleaning up." He said smiling and leading her to a very big bathroom. He reached over and pulled a gold rope.  
  
A little wooden door slides open and hot water starts to gush out. Slowly filling the tub. As soon as it was filled, InuYasha pulled the gold rope again and the door closes.  
  
The water is warm and steamy. Kagome slowly drops her Kimono to the floor, and steps into the water as it envelopes around her body.  
  
InuYasha too drops his kimono to the ground on top of Kagome's. He too steps in laying his back agents one side of the tub. He reaches over and picks up one bottle. He squeezes out a purple shampoo.  
  
Kagome sits in InuYasha's lap as he washes her hair. As he finishes she dunks her head under the water, washing the shampoo out. Soon he goes over and grabs some sweet smelling soap and rubs it onto a sponge-thingy.  
  
He moves over to Kagome and starts to wash her front, caressing her breasts, and her stomach, then he just swipes over her lower body, then washing her back.  
  
Kagome takes the sponge, and washes InuYasha's back, and his chest. Then going lightly over his manhood.  
  
As soon as they are washed InuYasha moves over to the center of the tub and pulls a little plug, the water swirls downward and vanishes. InuYasha lifts Kagome out of the tub and steps out himself.  
  
"Here." InuYasha says handing Kagome a towel with her name stitched into the side, it was in it's normal Chinese characters.  
  
"Thanks" Says Kagome taking the towel and wiping her body dry, then, using it to dry her hair.  
  
They walk butt naked holding there folded clothes, with the obi's sitting on top. They set the clothing on the bed and Kagome goes into her walk-in closet. She came out wearing her normal everyday clothes. As did InuYasha, he walked out with his normal everyday clothes on and his ball cap, sat tightly on his head, covering his ears. Kagome had her bandana.  
  
Kagome climbs on InuYasha's back and there off again. But before they left, Kagome got a glance of the two golden obi's. They were tied together, sitting onto of the kimonos sitting on the bed.  
  
END CHAPTER!!! I am so sorry this was so short, I just had to get it out. Now Kag and Inu-Chan are headed back home, and some surprises are in store for everyone. Review please! I need more, or at least I WANT more. Love ya all.  
  
~Catz~  
  
P.S. I LOVE YOU ALL! 


End file.
